Strictly Come Dancing: BleachNaruto Style!
by SunsetRainbow
Summary: Welcome! Presented by Kon and I, we have 16 couples to battle it out on the dance floor! All couples chosen at random, no particular pairings. Contains Humour, reviewers can vote! Rated T for safety. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Prologue

**Strictly Come Dancing: Bleach/Naruto Style!**

**Summary: Welcome! Presented by Kon and I, we have 16 couples to battle it out on the dance floor! All couples chosen at random, no particular pairings. Contains Humour, reviewers can vote! Rated T for safety. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!**

**If you haven't watched the original programme, then look it up on Wikipedia for gosh sake!

* * *

  
**

**PRESENTERS: KON & ME

* * *

  
**

**JUDGES**

**KUCHIKI BYAKUGA**

**ARISAWA TATSUKI**

**UKITAKE JUSHIRO**

**DORDONII ALESSANDRO DEL SOCACCHIO

* * *

  
**

**There will be a variety of dances.**

**However, THE POWER GOES TO THE REVIEWERS.**

**SO HOW SHOULD REVIEWERS VOTE?**

**You get to vote on what the couple dance to. Whether they are dancing a fast dance or a slow dance. To decide how well they do, pick a number from 32 four times! **

**[Later in the competition, that number will change to 40 XD]**

**Also, you get to vote for your favourite couple later!**

**Anything that doesn't make sense please PM ME!**

**NOTE: IF I DON'T GET 3+ REVIEWERS, I AM NOT CONTINUING!**

**SO PLEASE R & R!**

**~SunsetRainbow~**

**Xx

* * *

  
**


	2. Round One!

**Heyyy =] Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**

"THIS IS STRICTLY COME DANCING! PLEASE WELCOME YOUR HOSTS SARAH AND KON!"

Kon and Sarah walked down the steps smiling brightly. Kon was wearing a formal black suit and tie, whereas Sarah was wearing a beautiful strapless dress, just going below the knees. Her hair was slightly curled and she wore a red heart pendant and flats to match her dress. Once the two of them had walked down the steps, they waved at everyone much to the delight and cheers of the crowd.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the first ever show of Strictly Come Dancing:Bleach/Naruto Style!" Sarah grinned.

"It's nice to see you, to see you..." Kon waited.

"NICE!" The audience yelled back.

**A/N: The real Strictly Come Dancing show is presented by Bruce and Tess. Bruce does that haha =P**

"It's nice to see you too Kon." Sarah smiled cheerfully. "So lets welcome our sixteen beautiful couples!"

The pair walked off stage, as the lights once more shone on the ever coming couples.

* * *

"Couple Number One is Shinigami Kuchiki Rukia and her partner Shiba Kaien!"

Like Kon, Kaien was wearing a suit and tie, with black shining shoes to match. He wore his ever cheerful grin. Rukia, although much shorter, was wearing a beautiful strapped blue midnight dress and strapped blue high heels. She was wearing black eyeliner and pink lipgloss. Her cheeks were flushed with happiness as she walked down.

"Couple Number Two is Sound Four Ninja Tayuya and her partner Uchiha Sasuke!"

There were cheers and wolf whistles as Sasuke came wearing a slightly open pink shirt revealing his muscles on his body, black glittery trousers and black shoes. Tayuya was wearing a short strapped pink dress, which showed a bit of clevage and her legs. She was wearing pink eyeshadow and black eyeliner. To top it off, she wearing a shade of dark pink lipstick.

"Couple Number Three is Shinigami Vice Captain Abarai Renji and his partner Inoue Orihime!"

If there were wolf whistles before, you should have heard the stampede now. They were easily one of the hottest couples on the dancefloor. Renji was wearing a dark black unbuttoned shirt, showing off his torso, black trousers which glittered and black shoes. Orihime was something else. She wore a pink and orange strapped short dress which not only showed off her long legs, but her clevage. The majority of the males in the audience were glued not to her figure but to her chest. Orihime wearing black eyeliner, blushed in response and shyly looked away.

**A/N: Haha I'm hoping I'm not being too sexual here. Orihime is hot XDD Pity no one sees her beautiful personality, poor Inoue.**

"Couple Number Four is Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi and his partner Tsunade!"

Squeals of delight came from many female members at the sight of the young Copy Ninja, looking handsome in a suit. His hair was brushed back and he winked at many girls there. Many males looked disappointed that Tsunade wasn't wearing something more revealing. However, wearing a beautiful blue spaghetti dress and blue high heels to match, she still looked gorgeous. Sticking her tongue out at the crowd, they joined the rest of the couples on the dancefloor.

"Couple Number Five is Vizard Hirako Shinji and his partner Halibel!"

There was much clapping as the two graced the scene. Shinji wearing a suit and tie, whereas Halibel was something else. Dressed in a light pink strapped dress, with straps covering her back, she looked wonderful. Her blonde hair was curled and she was made up. For once, guys gawked at her which at that, she shyly lowered her eyes.

"Couple Number Six is Sand Ninja Temari and her partner Aburame Shino!"

There were wolf whistles at the flimsy green silky material Temari was wearing. It showed off much of her cleavage and her legs. Her hair was loose, covering her back and she wore green flats to match. Shino wore an open green shirt and black trousers. Temari was red and attempted to cover up her body in embarassment but to no avail.

"Couple Number Seven is Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo and his partner Kurotsuchi Nemu!"

The cheers from both genders in the audience was even louder than it had been for Orihime and Renji. Ichigo was wearing a black open shirt, revealing his muscles and slick dark black trousers. Brushing his hair back, he smiled with Nemu in tow. Nemu was practically naked, wearing blue material to cover her boobs and bum. The clothing showed off every feature and curve she had.

**A/N: Seriously, one of the professional dancers wore this! I'm not even trying to be perverted! That's what actually happened!**

"Couple Number Eight is Konoha Ninja Uzumaki Naruto and his partner Hyuuga Hinata!"

There was much gasps and cheers as the spotlight shone on this couple. Hinata was deeply in love with Naruto and so many in the audience hoped that the two of them would be together. However, others in the audience glowered at the pair, as they believed that the pairing was highly unlikely. Naruto for once was wearing something smart, suit and tie, like the rest of the male contestants in formal wear. Hinata, looked like a dream. She wore a slightly low cut strapped lilac dress, with lilac ballet shoes to match. It made her look like a ballerina. Her hair was down and she blushed with pride as they joined the rest of the other contestants.

"Couple Number Nine is Shinigami Vice Captain Matsumoto Rangiku and her partner Urahara Kisuke!"

Men in the audience were standing up to stare at Rangiku's chest. She wore a patterned strapped black and white dress. Although it covered her breasts, you could still see her clevage. It showed off much of her back and legs. Girls in the audience screamed at the sight of Urahara in a suit. He winked at many of them which made some of them collapse in a heap.

"Couple Number Ten is Konoha Ninja Haruno Sakura and her partner Uchiha Itachi!"

The scene of Sakura in a strapped slightly low cut grey dress, for once didn't arouse much male interest unless you counted Naruto. Although she had some curves and long legs, being flat as a package didn't help her much in the long run. She also wore grey strapped high heels. Girls clapped for Sakura and yelled in delight for Itachi, He wore a open blue shirt, black trousers, and black shoes. He looked away, as he wasn't used to this much female attention.

"Couple Number Eleven is Shinigami Vice Captain Hinamori Momo and her partner Ulquoirra Schiffer!"

Hinamori appeared in a blue jacket, showing her black bra and wearing a short skirt. Wolf whistles appeared from the men. Ulquoirra looking strangely quite dashing in a blue open jacket and blue trousers. Hinamori wore eyeliner and smiled at everyone in the audience sweetly.

"Couple Number Twelve is Ninja Sai and his partner Yamanaka Ino!"

Claps and cheers as Sai, with his fake smile plastered on arrived looking handsome in a suit and black trousers. However, Ino was the one that drew the most attention. She looked stunning in a silky white halterneck dress and white high heels. Her blonde hair was swept up into a loose bun, all curled up for the dancefloor. Smiling nervously, she joined the rest of the couples.

"Couple Number Thirteen is Shinigami Taichou Hitsugaya Toshiro and her partner Shihōin Yoruichi!"

At the sight of Toshiro, there were more shocked gasps than squeals of delight. Having taken a growth potion from Mayuri Taichou, he was around the same height as Yoruichi. As it was the job for the man to lead the woman, the growth potion was necessary. Although he did look quite dashing in a suit. Yoruichi wore a stunning red halterneck dress which complimented her figure, showing off some of her curves. Her hair was up her in a bun but she smiled to the many ogling eyes of the men in the crowd.

"Couple Number Fourteen is Konoha Ninja Nara Shikamaru and his partner Yuhi Kurenai!"

There were gasps as Shikamaru came on stage in a dark glittery blue open shirt, showing off his body and black trousers. Kurenai wore a short glittery blue dress, showing off her cleavage and legs. She smiled nervously, as she strutted on stage.

"Couple Number Fifteen is Vizard Sarugaki Hiyori and her partner Ichimaru Gin!"

Cheers and whistles as Ichimaru came on stage waving with his ever fake smile plastered on his face. Wearing a grey open shirt, revealing his muscular body and black trousers. Hiyori's hair was done up in two mini loose buns, looking quite pretty in a silver glittery short strapped dress. She glared at the audience before huffily joining everyone else.

"Couple Number Sixteen is Ninja Karin and her partner Gaara!"

Karin appeared in a strapped dark red dress, looking quite pretty as she smiled cheerfully at everyone. Gaara, with a bored look on his face appeared in a formal suit much to the screaming delights of many fan girls in the audience.

* * *

Kon and I stepped back on stage.

"So!" I said brightly. "There you have it! Our sixteen gorgeous couples!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**_

**OMG You DO NOT REALISE how long it took me to write about those 16 pairings!These pairings are NOT I repeat NOT romantic. Even if I want NaruHina & KaiRuki to happen! Hehe =P =P Also, if it may seem biased towards bleach, well that's because it was going to be originally Bleach style rather than Bleach/Naruto Style! LOL I ran out of couple ideas for bleach.**

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW! =]**

**~SunsetRainbow~**

**XxXx**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
